Animal pelts have long been stretched on circular wooden frames to which the pelts were secured by sewing. They have also conventionally been stretched on plywood boards to which the pelts were attached by nailing. Both methods require a time consuming operation of attaching the pelt to the support, and any peripheral adjustment after mounting has begun is also time consuming. The board method has the further disadvantage of exposing only one side of the pelt.